N7: Avengers
by Full-Paragon
Summary: When an ancient deity invades Earth bent on revenge against her mother and the conquest of Earth, Admiral Hackett and the N7 Program are all that stand in her way. But can a quarian with power armor, a cryogenic soldier, an asari justicar, a salarian with anger problems, and an agent with a dark and troubled past really save the world? If they can't, they will Avenge it.
1. Chapter 1

Admiral Stephen Hackett tapped his boot impatiently as the elevator slowly descended. Damnable things. Somehow, even here in the N7 program, they got crappy ass elevators. With all the wonders of modern science, you would think they could get some decent elevators in their most secure locations. Maybe that was something he should get Zorah on. Or not, she had better things to do with her time, just like he did.

He stormed out as soon as the elevator touched down. "How bad is it?" He demanded.

Daro'Xen looked up from her work and shrugged. "I don't know, why are you even asking me? You dump this damn asari tech into my lap and expect me to do something with it?" She made a disgusted noise. "Its energy is fluctuating, and I can't get it to stabilize. Leave me alone and let me work. If you want to talk to somebody, go talk to Archangel."

"What happens if you can't get it to stabilize?" Hackett demanded before Xen could turn back around.

"Big boom," Xen answered, already getting lost in her work.

"How big?" Hackett demanded.

"How big's Texas?" Xen snarked as she continued to work." That should be about right."

Frowning, Hackett turned and strode over to the snipers nest, motioning for Garrus to hop down. The N7 Agent did so quickly, holstering his sniper rifle as he did so. "Report," Hackett demanded.

His mandibles twitching slightly, Garrus shrugged. "It just started reacting to something. It's asari make, right? So it comes from another planet. Maybe even another dimension."

"No one tampered with it?" Hackett demanded, leading Garrus back over to the glowing sphere.

"Nobody but Xen and her team," Garrus confirmed. "And they weren't even working on it when it started."

Nodding absently, Xen explained as she worked, "The Sphere is a doorway, an entry point to another dimension. It's acting like it wants to open a gate."

"A gate?" Hackett asked, a termor of worry in his voice. "A gate to where? How did we open it?"

"That's just the thing about gates Hackie," Xen sighed. "They open both ways."

Suddenly, Hackett knew. He remembered. Remembered the Justicar from Thessia, another world, known as a legendary god or angel. Remember her private little duel with the giant worm thing. And how she had departed again.

My God, they're coming back!" Hackett snarled. "Garrus, back to your position, get me a security team and-"

Suddenly, the Sphere ceased to hum and a brilliant blue beam shot out of it, forming a circular portal. Hackett drew his gun, training it on the portal as Garrus stepped between his Admiral and the danger, his gun trained on the opening as well. Before anyone could react, a glowing being stepped through and the portal collapsed in a cascade of energy that staggered Hackett and all the other guards. The glowing being reached out and grabbed Xen, pulling her into a fierce embrace and lifting the quarians mask as it kissed her fiercly. For a brief moment, Xen resisted, then she gave in and relaxed. When the glowing being released Xen, she stood and slowly replaced her mask, her eyes glowing an unnatural blue instead of their normal soft white.

"Ahhh, so this is Earth. I have to say, I'm not that impressed," The being drawled. Hackett privately swore, it as an asari. And not Samara either.

"Who are you?" Hackett demanded, keeping his gun trained on the alien.

The asari cocked her head to one side and smiled at Hackett coquettishly. "Hmmm, I have many names. But the one I think you know me best by is... Morinth."

As soon as he heard the name, Hackett opened fire and screamed for everyone else to do so. Morinth. That was a name from turian mythology. The name of a trickster, a demon, a destroyer. The one who would bring about The Harvest, the end of the world."

"Spirits!" Garrus gasped, but even at his astonishment at seeing one of his gods brought to life didn't slow him much. He fired along with the rest of the N7 agents.

But it appeared a god would not die so easily. As the last of the brass fell to the ground, Morinth's lips curled in a predatory grin. "My turn."

She spread her arms and a wave of blue energy crashed into the assembled agents, sending many of them sprawling, including Hackett. Only Garrus stood his ground, continuing to fire at point blank range. But Morinth seemed to split in two, and Garrus chose the wrong target to track with his rifle. Before he could react, Morinth was there, wrapping him in her deadly embrace and planting her subversive kiss.

"Shit." Hackett snarled, coming up as he tried to slap a fresh clip into his gun.

He was too late. Garrus broke the embrace and gunned down several agents while Morinth seemed to flow to others, kissing them as well as their eyes took on that icy blue hue.

Hackett stumbled toward the elevator, despretly trying to come up with a plan. But Garrus got there first, blocking Hackett's way and twisting his gun out of his hands.

"I don't think so, Admiral." Garrus's cold voice stated."

"Well, an Admiral is it?" Morinth laughed, slowly making her way toward Hackett.

With his free hand, Hackett quickly depressed his panic button. Now he had to play for time while the others evacuated and the self destruct charges activated.

"Admiral Steven Hackett," he delcared, doing his best to stand up in Garrus's iron grip. "And just who the hell are you?"

Pausing, the asari studied her immaculately groomed nails as if examining them for injury. "Morinth, the Demon of the Night Wind. I believe that's the name you primitive races know me by. Now, tell me Admiral, just what are this planets defenses? I intend to rule here. Thessia has really gotten to be such a bore, and I hear that you mortals make fine bedmate. Though I also hear you can't actually survive the act, at least you'll die for my pleasure."

"That's sickening," Hackett spat. "You'll never conquer us by yourself, even with your puppets."

"Darling, I find that offensive!" Morinth exclaimed in mock exasperation. "Do they look like puppets? Where are the strings? I've merely showed them what being on the winning side has to offer them. And they like it."

Hackett snorted." Whatever helps you sleep at night. Monster."

Morinth laughed, but there was no warmth or humor in the sound. "Oh, I am a monster. The thing your kind has had nightmares about since before you even had language. I'm going to remind you of your proper place. On your knees."

"Ma'am, I must warn you," Garrus suddenly said, his voice empty of all emotion or feelling. "He is playing for time. I am certain he has already sent the orders for the self destruct seque-"

Hackett didn't let Garrus finish the sentance. With an expert twist and a quick sweep of the legs, Hackett took Garrus down and leapt onto the elevator, slamming the emergency override. The door slammed shut, and the car races for the surface, pinning Hackett to the floor. Oh yes. That was way the elevators normally took so long. Because you shit your pants when the training wheels came off.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Hackett sprinted out into the waiting arms of Miranda Lawson. "What happened?" She demanded, helping the limping Admiral to a transport.

"They've got the sphere. The asari came back, and it's not a Justicar this time. It's Morinth. The Mornith. She's even worse than in the stories."

Nodding as if she heard that ancient demons showed up all the time, which they did, if you were in the know, Miranda pulled out a small radio. "Code X-11, asari invasion. Get those charges set, we have to-"

She didn't finish her sentace, as a crackling blue portal opened and Morinth, Garrus and Xen strode out of it, firing as they came. They took down several agents, but Miranda calmly drew her own weapon and fired, forcing the trio under cover. "Well, it appears she's at least worried about bullets. That' better than it could be." Miranda mused as she dragged Hackett out the pad where a helicopter waited for them. "Come on, let's get you out of here sir."

"We have to stop them, they have the cube!" Hackett snarled, though he couldn't put up much resistance.

"Of course sir," Miranda answered briskly. "That's what you have all those trained agents for. But the N7 program couldn't function without you. So you have to get clear before that blast takes you out."

As the screams and gunfire resounded behind them, Hackett had to admit that Miranda at least had a point. "Well, at least circle around until we're sure we've got them." Hackett grumped as he was dragged on to the helicopter.

"Certainly sir," Miranda answered, then turned to the pilot. "Get us the hell out of here, and don't look back." Then she smiled down at Hackett. "Anything else sir?"

Hackett moaned, rubbing his shoulder. He was getting to old for this shit. "Yes. They're not going to be able to stop her. Assemble the squad."

"Yes sir," Miranda said respectfully. "I'm always happy to obey your orders. At least when they are reasonable."

As the N7 facility exploded behind them, Hackett couldn't help but feel this was nothing but the opening salvo in what would turn out to be a rather long and messy war. Earth's first real extra-terrestrial war had begun. God save them all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Commander!_

Jab, upper cut, right hook.

_You'll come back to me, right skipper?_

Jab, jab, punch!

_I had a date. _

With a roar, Steve Shepard punched as hard as he could, sending the punching back flying as if he could banish the ghosts of his past. But no matter how hard he tried, he could still see Kaidan's hand grasping for his own as he fell from the Nazi train. Still hear Ashley's goodbye, just before Saren's doomsday plane plowed into the Arctic ice. He glanced down at his hands. More than sixty years. And yet he hadn't changed at all. Didn't remember any of it.

With a grunt, Shepard picked up another punching bag and put it into place.

Left hook, knee, roundhouse.

"Trouble sleeping?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

Continuing to work the bag, Shepard nodded. "I've been asleep for 66 years. Time enough to stay awake for a while don't you think?"

"I suppose," Hackett admitted coming to stand behind Shepard. "Maybe what you really need is something else to relieve the pressure.

"Why are you here, sir?" Shepard sighed, turning to face the Admiral. "Is this about that team again? I told you. I had a team."

"That was a long time ago. Things have changed," Hackett replied. His face was battered bruised, as if he had just seen combat. What the hell? "I've got a new team for you. One that could use your experience. The N7 squad."

"I already said no," Shepard answered, turning back to his bag.

"The Sphere's been taken," Hackett said.

Slowly, Shepard turned back. "You told me it was safe."

"It was," Hackett affirmed. "Until this morning. Mornith took it."

Shepard's eyebrows shot up. "Morinith? She was one of those beings Saren went on about, the turian gods or whatever. I thought they were a fairy tale."

"That fairy tale just kicked my ass and destroyed one of our most secure facilities," Hackett answered, and there was no levity in his tone. "We're in danger again Commander. We need you."

Slowly, Shepard nodded. "Alright. But I'm going to need a uniform. And a weapon."

Hackett smiled. "I think we can work something out."

Leaning back in her plush chair, Tali sipped at her emergency induction port as she studied her work. Not bad, not bad at all. "What do you think Legion? Are we ready to go online?"

"We estimate that the probability of successful activation of Zorah Tower at 99.98%, Creator Tali'Zorah." The geth answered.

"Well hell, what bosh'tet ever lost sleep over .02%?" Tali laughed. "Light it up Legion."

"Affirmative." The geth answered.

Peering over the edge of the building, Tali grinned as the enormous letters that formed her family name lit up. "Ah, clean renewable energy. Enough to run this entire building with a little extra to spare. Not bad, for a start."

"All systems functional. We are at 102% of predicted energy output." Legion stated.

"Good, good," Tali said absently. "Say, what this party really needs is some entertainment. Do you still have the number for that hunky reporter? Taylor was his name I think."

"Affirmative. We have all contact information for Creator Tali'Zorah's sexual partners since we have entered her service."

"Keelah, you must have half the city on speed dial," Tali laughed. "Call him up."

For a moment, Legion's head petals slowly rotated, then the geth turned it's flashlight on Tali. "Negative. Outward calls have been blocked."

Frowning, Tali brought up her omnitool. "That's impossible, I set up our security myself, who could-"

"Damn Sparks, this place is quite the swanky get up. Not bad for some fresh digs. And booze! Why did nobody tell me you were having a party!" A massive man crowed as he strode into the room, and right over to Tali's bar.

"Agent Vega," Tali observed, coming over to stand by the N7 operative. "I take it you're behind my little communications problem?"

"Nah," the big man said, shaking his head. "Techs not really my thing. I had EDI take care of it."

"Then would you care to enlighten me as to why you had your pet AI cut off communications?" Tali demanded.

Vega shrugged as he downed a shot of Jose Cuervo. "I dunno. Probably has something to do with that overpriced tinker toy in your basement. Boss man says to bring you in."

"Really?" Tali asked, sliding up onto the counter and gently tilting Vega's head so that he was looking into her softly glowing eyes. "I thought the Ironquarian was out of your little tree house gang. 'Suit recommended for inclusion, Tali'Zorah not recommended.' I believe the exact words were, 'text book narcissism' and 'mentally unstable.'"

"Hey, don't look at me Sparks, I don't write the orders, I just follow them," Vega replied, reaching for another shot of tequila.

Batting Vega's hand away, Tali crossed her legs and leaded back to show off her breasts. "Well, if I'm not allowed to play with the big boys, why are you here."

Reaching into his jacket, Vega drew out an OSD and handed it to Tali. "See for yourself."

Scanning the tiny object with her omnitool, Tali frowned as she paged through the data. "But the numbers from this Sphere... My father worked on this project during World War II... Yes, yes I can see how that would create a worm hole tunneling affect. No no, these are all wrong, who wrote the formula for this garbage! Ugh, I'll have to redo all this by hand!"

"Sounds like you might be interested in this, Sparks," Vega chuckled as he polished off another shot. "But you know, they don't send grunts like me out with all the data. You'd have to come back to the tree house if you want to see the rest."

"Yes yes, I assume you want me to bring my toys with me?" Tali waved absently as she continued to page through the data.

"Wouldn't be much of a party otherwise now would it?" Vega grinned.

Slidding down from the counter, Tali marched over to the elevator. "Well come on then Agent Vega, we wouldn't want to be late for my own party now would we?"

Chuckling, Vega grabbed the bottle and hurried to catch up to Tali. "Who said this was your party chika? There's lots more to come."

Jack rolled her eyes as the rogue salarian arms dealer continued to babble. Seriously, would this ever get old? All she had to do was get captured and act all helpless, and these idiots would spill their guts. She hadn't even had to kill anyone so far. Pity that.

In the background, her phone began to ring. The salarian general paused, glancing around. "What was that?" He demanded, twitching irritably.

"A phone?" Jack offered helpfully. "I think it's for you."

The salarian patted his uniform pocket and pulled out his phone, but it was silent. "Which one of you idiots left your mobiles on?" He snapped.

"Mildly Offended; I turned mine off before we started, as per your instructions general," the elcor flunky said. "Helpful observation, perhaps it is the prisoners."

The general glanced over to the table where Jack's possessions were scattered, and sure enough, her phone was vibrating and ringing for all it was worth.

"Hey, maybe one of you dumbass's should answer it," Jack pointed out.

The batarian flunky walked over and scooped up the phone, putting it to his ear. He jerked it away in shock and stared at it, then glanced at the general who snatched it out of his hands and put the phone on speaker.

"We have F-22 raptors circling your area," A cold voice stated matter of factly. "Hand me over to Agent Zero."

"What?" The salairan blustered. "You can't-"

"Do it or you're dead," The voice stated.

Jack rolled her eyes. It was Miranda. That bitch was always no fun at all.

Slowly, the salarian passed the phone off to Jack. "What is it Cheerleader? I'm working," She snapped.

"There's a situation, "Miranda answered. "You're being recalled."

"What, now? I'm about to crack this case wide open. These shit heads are giving me everything!" Jack protested.

"This is a DEFCON 1 alert agent. Confirm extraction," Miranda snapped.

Sighing, Jack replied, "Black Widow returning to web."

"Good girl. Orders will be sent to this phone. Don't lose it." And with that, Miranda was gone. Bitch hadn't even said goodbye. Oh well.

"What is the meaning of this, what are you-" The salarian demanded, but Jack threw herself onto her back, kicking the salarian and batarian under their chins, hard. She came down with a crash, shattering the chair.

Flipping up onto her elbows, Jack grabbed the elcor's head between her legs and twisted, snapping the creatures neck. She used her momentum to spin herself up onto her feet, and twisted her arms around the recovering batarians own neck. As she snapped his neck, she reached down with one of her hands and grabbed the thugs gun, drawing it and shotting the salarian once between his eyes. Then she spat out the handcuff key and freed herself, flipping open her phone.

"Find the Grunt," the screen read.

Grimacing, Jack pocketed the phone as she reached down to take the salarian's car keys. "Well shit, guess things really have gone to hell."


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Mordin Solis carefully finished bandaging the moaning batarians wound. "Next time, try not to be bit by vorcha. Wounds toxic, dangerous. If had waited to call me, prognosis fatal."

His patient just nodded, then clasped Mordin's hand in her own. "Thank you, doctor," She whispered, then sank back onto her bed. Mordin turned and sanitized his hands, glancing out into the Calcutta night. There were always more patients, more in need of his care here. India was teeming with sentients, far more than it could easily sustain. He had treated hundrends in the short time he had been here, and Mordin knew there were always more.

"Doctor, my father, he is sick," A tiny human voice said from behind.

Mordin turned and smiled down at the child. "Symptoms?"

"He is coughing, here in the chest," the child said, adding a cough for effect. "Sometimes, there is blood."

Probably tuberculosis than. In more civilized countries, the disease was all but stamped out. If the child's father did have TB, he was likely dead anyway, but Mordin had to look, it might be something he could actually cure. Besides, this one was actually offering money, a few crumpled bills in an outstreched hand. Mordin didn't need any for himself, but he did need medical supplies and food for his patients.

"Will do what I can," Mordin assured the child, and followed the girl through the busy streets.

Mordin let the life of the city wash over him, smiling slightly. If his other half were to awaken, it would see nothing but food and targets. That was why he had to maintain control, never let his guard down. The consequence were far too great if he did not.

The child led him to the outskirts, to rundown dewlling. He followed her inside, only to have the door close and lock behind him while the child jumped out a window. Mordin inhaled deeply, drawing his pistol.

"So, ambush, want to take me in. Poor idea. Should leave me be, let me continue work. Pay for lives have already taken. No wish to take yours."

A tattooed woman with a pony tail stepped out of the shadows, smiling warmly at Mordin. "Easy, no need for that. Why don't you have a sit down Doctor?"

Mordin blinked several times, trying to place her accent. "Odd, English, cultured American accent. Inflection indicates not native language. Tatooes tell-tale. Several depict Russian iconography. Assume in presence of Agent Zero? Already told N7 program not interested."

"We're not after your...other half," The agent stated, taking a seat at the table. "I'm more interested in Dr. Mordin Solus."

Mordin put away the gun and sat at the table. "Interesting. Mordin Solus brilliant, but not unique. Most interested in other half."

"How's your other half at tracking Gamma Radiation?" Agent Zero asked, leaning back casually in her chair. Mordin observed a slight throbbing of her jugular, an indication of increased blood pressure and stress. So, casualness was an act. Time to test the waters.

Shrugging, Mordin leaned forward, edging slightly closer to the N7 operative. "Other half poor at tracking Gamma Radiation. Prefers more direct approach. However, sense there is more to request than gamma radiation. Would not come find me for simple rad count."

"No, we wouldn't," Agent Zero agreed, setting her chair down and getting closer to Mordin's face. "We're after something a lot bigger."

"STOP PLAYING!" Mordin shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

"FUCK!" Immediately, Agent Zero was back against the wall breathing hard with two pistols pointed at Mordin.

Blinking twice, Mordin simply smiled at her. "Simple request. Would also prefer friends outside to either come in or depart. Feels intrusive to conversation."

For a moment, everyone froze, including the armed agents Mordin could see just outside the window. Then Agent Zero laughed. "Oh alright, you got me you little fucker," she chuckled and put away her weapons. "It's alright boys, you can take it easy, Doc was just kidding around."

She leaned in close to Mordin's ear and whispered, "Real funny Doc, but if you pull shit like that again, I'm fragging your ass."

"Please, do so," Mordin stated, spreading his hands. "Have attempted suicide. Poison. Bullet. Hanging. Fall off of 100 story building. That would be Chicago, St. Lois, Cape Town and Dubai. Casualty figures in each incident in triple digits. Would prefer not to add Calcutta to list."

"That's cause you ain't thrown down with me yet, Doc," Agent Zero answered, but she sat back down and produced a photo. "You know what this is?"

Mordin inhaled sharply. "The Beacon of Aethame. Left by Asari on Earth thousands of years ago. Connected to Nazi's, the Justicar incident, even to Ironquarian in some ways. Powerful. Dangerous."

"Our sentiments exactly," Agent Zero agreed. "And it's been taken. By Morinth."

"Hmm. Morinth problematic. If turian mythology is correct, trickster godess. Lives for own pleasure, creates mindless slaves to do biding. If Morinth possesses Sphere, danger extreme."

"Yeah, even more dangerous than your fun half. That's why we need you. You know more about gamma radiation and how to track it than anyone else alive. We need you, Doc. Not the Grunt."

At the G word, Mordin's eyes flicked up from the photo to the woman across from him. She was studying him, testing him. Well. He intended to pass the test.

"Alright. Will come in. Has to be me. Someone else might get it wrong."

"There is but one choice," Samara stated coolly before the Coven of Matriarchs. "My daughter has escaped whatever confinement she was in. She has returned to Earth, and stolen the artifact. If she is allowed to keep it, she will bring ruin to Earth, and then to the rest of the galaxy. You know her intentions. The Return of the Reapers."

All-Mother Tevos leaned forward, resting her chin upon one of her fists. "You believe this to be so, Justicar?"

"Indeed. And you know what price is demanded of me for this," Samara answered.

"Exile." The word rolled off of Elder Matriarch Benezia's lips like a bolder down a hill. Inevitable and unstoppable.

"But mother, surely-" High Arcanist Liara protested, but she was interrupted by Samara herself.

"No child," Samara stated, shaking her head. "She is my daughter. Her sin is upon my shoulders. I shall share her fate."

"The Coven is willing to be merciful," Tevos slowly declared. "You need not do this to yourself my daughter."

"Oh let her go Tevos," Mistress of Ships Aria T'Loak cackled. "She's already decided what's going to happen."

Samara nodded. "Indeed. The Code is quite clear in this regard."

"Samara, please! You are our greatest heroine, there is no need to sacrifice yourself in this manner!" Liara protested.

The Justicar smiled at Liara, the child had ever been fond of her, listening to her stories of battle since she was but an infant. Once, she had Morinth had been quite close. But no more. "I am sorry child. But the Morinth you know is dead. And if my life is required to pay the debt of her betrayal, that is what must be."

"Very well," Tevos sighed. "I shall send word to Aethyta Who Watches All. The Relays shall be opened for you, and your name struck from the records ere you return. Go now, Justicar, with the blessings of the Coven and the Godess. Praise be to Aethame."

"Praise be to Aethame," Samara agreed with a bow, and turned her back on the Coven's chambers, perhaps for the last time. She would fulfill the code. One way or another. A single tear leaked down her cheek, unnoticed. Not for her exile, but for Samara's daughter. Morinth might be dead, but a demon walked in her skin. And no mother should have to bury her own daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Garrus swam in darkness. It was like he was looking out from his eyes, but somehow, was only watching what was happening. Like he was completely disconnected from his own actions, a mere observer in his own body.

"We have a problem," someone said. Garrus realized that it was him.

The alien glanced languidly up from her couch, flashing her naked chest as she let the drained young quarian slump to the ground. He was dead. As had all the others Morinth lured into her bed. "Oh? What is that, my pet?"

Garrus wanted to shoot her. To scream in rage and anger. Instead, his body said, "The sphere won't stabilize. Dr. Xen says we need iridium. Pure iridium and lots of it."

Stretching, Morinth showed off her sensual body. It made Garrus want to retch, but he couldn't. "Hmmm. And where do we get this iridium?"

"We know of a secure location. However, if we hit it, the N7's will likely decend on us. I can take one, maybe two if I get lucky. With a team, I might go as high as three. But they're a lot more of them than me. And the rest of your recruits just are not as capable."

NO! Garrus tried stop, tried to retake control. Those where his _friends! _Shepard was perhaps the one man in the world Garrus trusted. They'd worked together a time or two. Then there was Agent Zero. Jack. Garrus didn't know if trust was the right word for their relationship, but he liked her. Not in a romantic way, she was a human after all, but they worked well together and got along. And here he was, talking about killing her like he would any other mark. But it wasn't him! It was his voice, but it wasn't him.

"I see. Well, then I'll just have to draw them off, won't I?" Morinth laughed, pulling on a form fitting black leotard. "Be a dear and fetch that iridium for me. It's time to sow a little chaos."

Garrus wanted to weep. Wanted to kill himself. But he couldn't. He saluted, and headed off to kill his comrades.

_Sprits, forgive me._

* * *

Nev'Yloth was an old quarian. Older than most quarians who lived in Germany. Sometimes he thought of moving to Israel. Many of his great nieces and nephews had taken their children there, to the new quarian homeland. But this was his home. Had always been his home. He'd lived here for a very long time.

When the fascists had risen to power, Nev had been only a boy. Too young to really understand what was going on. Kristallnacht. They called it the Night of Broken Glass. Such a clean name for such an ugly thing. He remembered his mother, lying dead in the streets, her head stove in by a turian tough. His father, weeping. The only time he ever saw his father weep. Even when Nev was bundled off to the neighbors home. Nev had been lucky. His neighbors had still believed in the spirits. Still believed in doing the right thing. Nev had lived in a basement for almost a decade. Until the American's came.

Now, Nev gazed up at the strange blue creature who was leering over them. She was dressed like a tramp, but she obviously had tremendous power.

"Ah, there you are, in your proper place, on your knees!" She was laughing.

Slowly, on shaking, ancient legs, Nev stood. "No."

It was a quiet voice. Nev couldn't speak very loudly these days.

The alien stopped and whirled to face Nev. "Kneel, old man, before I kill you. You have never before met a being such as I."

"There are always people such as you," Nev stated, calmly. "Once before, the people of this country kneeled to them. I wonder, will they do so again."

"Never again," this from an older turian, who stood and nodded to Nev. "Never again will the people of Germany kneel to ones such as you."

Slowly, one by one, then in groups, the people stood. "We won't let people like you rule us again!" Someone shouted, a batarian by the sound of their voice.

Nev's knees were shaking, he was pretty sure it was from sheer fright. He looked into the eyes of the alien, then glanced over at the old turian by his side. He was older even than Nev. He too remembered the facists. Maybe he'd been one of them, one of the Hilter youth. But he wasn't now.

The old turian spoke, and his voice was sad. "Once, my people did kneel to people like you. We paid for our mistake. And we learned from it. I'd rather die on my feet, opposing evil, than bow before it and let my fellow sentients perish again."

The old turian looked at Nev, then reached out and Nev's hand. Nev nodded at him, tears coming unbidden to his eyes. On this day, Nev was proud to be a German.

"Then you shall die!" the blue creature spat. Her eyes glowed blue, and power rippled from her. Nev closed his eyes.

_Mama, papa, I'm coming home._

* * *

Shepard slammed into the ground right in front of Morinth and raised his shield. He heard gasps of shock behind him and grunted as Morinth's strange attack ricocheted off his shields vibranium surface. Then he hurled his shield like a discus, straight into the asari's chest. She was flung back, and Shepard snagged his rebounding shield out of the air, assuming a guard position.

"Today, nobody else dies," Shepard snarled. "Nobody except you, Morinth."

"Kapitän Amerikanisch!"

"Der Amerikaner, kam er zurück!"

Shepard turned and shouted to the crowd. "Bitte, in Sicherheit zu bringen, ich bin hier, um Sie zu schützen."

It felt sort of strange, protecting Germans instead of fighting them. He did remember what Dr. Raan had told him, the night before she died. "People often forget, the first country Hitler invaded was his own."

Well, Germans were people too. A very brave people. Shepard had known that already from having faced them in battle, but it was obvious it went beyond that. Instead of bowing to Morinth, they had stood. They couldn't have done anything else to show their defiance. They had almost certainly known that if they did stand, they were dead. But they had stood anyway.

"Dank," an old quarian murmured before hobbling off with the rest of the civilians.

Turning back to face Morinth, Shepard set himself in a defensive stance. Offensively, he probably couldn't take someone like Morinth. That was OK though. He just had to take the punches.

"You WORM!" Morinth snarled, her entire body glowing blue with power. "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM? I AM A GOD!"

"There's only one God ma'am," Shepard answered, his tone respectful. "And I'm pretty sure He doesn't dress like that."

With a howl of rage, Morinth charged forward, her fists streaming blue energy.

"Overwatch in position," a voice snapped in Shepard's ear.

Shepard ducked, raising his shield. Just as Morinth lept into the air, a Mantis gunship screamed around the building behind Shepard and opened fire. A hail of bullets and rockets slammed into Morinth, driving her back.

"AH-HAHAHAH! GET SOME, YOU TIGHT ASSED BLUE BITCH!" Agent Zero's voice exalted over the comm.

Shepard grimaced. "You were supposed to help capture Mornith, not kill her."

"Oh relax Captain Boyscout. She can take it."

Walking forward to the crater Morinth had landed in, Shepard glanced down and had to admit Agent Zero was right.

"INSOLENT WELPS!" Morinth raged, rising up out of the crater and creating a massive blue barrier between herself and the gunship. "I SHALL FLAY YOUR FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!"

A red and gold streak slammed into Morinth, feet first, sending the asari head first through a pillar.

"Did someone order takeout?" the armored figure quipped.

Shepard nodded to the new comer. "Ms. Zorah. Glad you could make it."

"Please, to someone as handsome as yourself, I'm Ironquarian."

Shepard frowned. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that. "Right. Come on. I'm certain Mornith isn't down yet. I'll go in from the left, you circle around from-"

"Bored now!" Shepard had to dive out of the way as Ms. Zorah lit off some sort of rocket boots and shot forward into Morinth, who was disentangling herself from the brick wall she'd been knocked into.

"Or you could charge blindly ahead," Shepard growled, racing forward. He could already tell this was going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

Tali was having the time of her life. Previously, all she'd gotten to fight was an angsty batarian and his army of super geth, childishly easy to take out if you knew as much about geth targeting systems as Tali did, and her wonderful Uncle Gerrel who'd made a rather poor copy of her own suit. Sure, those had been fun at the time, but it'd been over all too soon. She hadn't really been able to PROVE herself then. Prove she was worth of the Zorah name. Proven that she really could be just as good as Rael'Zorah had ever been.

Even now, in what should have been the moment of her triumph, when she finished the job on what her father had started, taking out asari invaders from outerspace, there was her father, standing in the rearview mirror. Shaking his head and saying, "look how much better I did. Is that the best you can do Tali?"

She snarled, no one could see her face with the Ironquarian suit on, and let loose a blast of concentrated plasma at the alien. No dug up relic of the past in a jump suit, even if that jumpsuit did have the American flag on it, was going to rain on her parade. This was her day. Not her fathers.

Tali's fist shot out as a follow up, only to rebound off some sort of barrier. "You may believe your armor shall shave you from my wrath, but your efforts are in vain! I shall make you my slave, and you shall pleasure me for days before I suck away the last of your life energy!"

Tali rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I prefer men, not psychotic alien bosh'tets."

She rolled to the side and came up behind the raging asari, shooting her in the back of the head with another plasma blast. "Oops!"

Morinth was flung forward, straight at Captain Daddy Issues. "Let's see how your GI Joe does now, daddy," Tali mused.

Captain America wasn't taken off guard though, and reacted as if having an alien goddess shot toward him via explosion was all in the script. He stepped slightly to the right, angling his shield up and to the left. Morinth rebounded off of it, landing with a splash in a fountain. Which then promptly exploded.

"GET SOME!" Agent Zero shrieked, and a barrage of chain gun fire and rockets reduced the fountain to dust and vapor. Tali had to admire her work, she had done good on the design of the mantis. It was also good to see her work actually being employed to save people, instead of abused. Another wonderful Zorah family legacy. Supplying the weapons to people the world over so they could kill each other.

She was OK with blasting Morinth though.

Tali lept into the air and landed feet first on Morinth's solar plexus. "Give up?"

The asari looked up at her slightly cross eyed. "I think... I think that I would like to surrender."


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda Lawson wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. On one hand, she was rather glad they'd captured the rogue alien. The Earth had enough sentient species already without one with delusions of godhood running around. On the other hand, Miranda would have felt a lot better if said alien didn't look quite so smug about being captured. True, Shepard, Naught, and Zorah had beaten the stuffing out of Morinth. However, if Samara had been anything to go by, asari were made of tougher stuff than even turians.

Glancing up, Miranda climbed into the cockpit and leaded towards Naught. "Agent Zero, I don't like the look of that storm!" she yelled.

"To fuckin' bad!" Jack shouted, glaring back at Miranda. "We're headed straight for it. It came right the fuck out of nowhere. You sure one of those superpowered freaks isn't responsible? Maybe one of the X-Beings or something? Or you know, one of the ones we got in the back."

"I hardly think Captain America or Ironquarian possess weather controlling powers," Miranda answered dryly. "However, I do know of a certain asari who does."

"Well shit," Jack growled. "Don't tell me you think mommy's on her way?"

"It's entirely possible, keep an eye-"

Their craft was suddenly enveloped in a blue glow, and Morinth was sucked right out of the ship.

Jack pointed sarcastically out the back. "Look, there she is!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Thank you. Ms. Zorah, if you would secure the prisoner please?"

"Well, if you ask so nicely..." Tali chuckled, slapping her helmet on and jumping out of the ship.

Shepard started putting on a parachute and Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Jumping out into a thunderstorm are we Captain?"

"Can't be as bad as jumping into flak cover," Shepard observed.

Miranda sighed and started getting on a paracute of her own. This was going to be a lovely day. She could just tell.

* * *

Samara glared down at her daughter, trying to decide if she should just execute her now or take her back to Thessia for judgment.

"Hello, mother," Morinth grinned. Samara frowned. When her daughter smiled, bad things happened.

"Greetings. Daughter," Samara replied. "Perhaps you would care to enlighten me as to why you have trespassed upon this realm? You know that we are forbidden from the mortal realms."

Morinth sighed and shook her head. "Oh, I know, but these mortal's, they're just so fun!"

Samara narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you'll see, right about... Now."

A demon's fist slammed into Samara, sending her flying into the ground. She rolled and came up with her biotics active, panting. To her shock, what had hit her was no demon, but a warrior in a strange suit of armor."

"Hi. That's my prisoner up there. Find your own." The warrior declared.

Eyes narrowing, Samara started to circle, looking for an opening. "Morinth is dangerous. She must be slain, or returned to Thessia for judgment. This quarrel is none of yours, mortal."

"Really? Well, that's to bad bosh'tet. Because you see, there's two things we mortals hate. Being called mortals, and being told what to do. And you just did both. So why don't you skip on home to your castle in the sky princess. Otherwise, I'm going to have to kick your ass."

"The Code demands that Morinth be returned to my custody," Samara declared.

"Well shucks. Guess we're just gonna have to fight then."

Samara didn't hesitate. As soon as those words were out of the metal warrior's mouth, she charged forward, letting fly with surge of biotic energy. The warrior responded with a strange blast of energy of her own, and a blinding explosion erupted from where the two blasts met. Samara didn't let that stop her, rushing through to where the iron warrior should have been. To her shock she felt a rush of air and whirled just in time to block a fiery kick from above.

Samara responded with a blast of biotic force, sending the warrior crashing into a tree. Charging forward, Samara prepared to finish the job. Just as she neared, the warrior raised her hands and let fly with another mighty blast of energy. Samara was sent flying herself, crashing into a large bolder and shattering it. She stood just in time to block another attack, this one a punch delivered again from the air. Samara responded with an uppercut into the warriors belly, then a biotic shockwave to knock her flat.

Gathering her power, Samara crouched and outstreched her arms, gathering the shards of rock into the air. She flung her arms towards her foe, and the deadly stone shards sped toward the iron warrior. A small device sprung from the warriors shoulder, and a deadly stream of darts spun out from it. The rocks were shattered in a dozen explosions, and Samara was forced to raise a barrier as several more darts exploded around her.

Once again the warrior came in, again from the air. She was fierce, but obviously in experienced. Samara trapped her foe in a gravity well, then detonated it with a flick of her wrist. The warrior was once again flung into a tree, crashing through it and impacting the ground with a loud crash. Samara lifted the fallen tree, a massive specimen. She held it over her head, then brought it crashing down to where the warrior lay.

Just as she was about to slay her foe, a third combatant entered the fray and raised a shield. Her weapon splintered as it struck his barrier, and Samara was jarred from the impact. It was as if the warriors shield had absorbed all the force of her blow and returned it to her, something not even Samara's powerful barriers could do.

Discarding her ruined tree branch, Samara rushed forward as the iron warrior arose and charged to meet her. But again, the newcomer interposed himself, throwing his shield right between the two women. They each struck the weapon and rebounded. Samara glared at him, panting as he caught the weapon out of the air.

"Last time I checked, we were all good guys," the new warrior remarked. "And by fighting, we're just letting Morinth win." He paused, turning to Samara. "I know you live by a code, the code of the justicars. Does that code allow for criminals to be taken into the hands of the local authorities?"

Taken aback, Samara actually had to think about the question and mentally reference her code. Then she nodded. "It does."

"Captain Steven Rodger Shepard, United States Military. As the senior military officer of Earth present, I must inform you that the criminal known as Morinth is in my custody. As a representative of her people, I invite you to come with us to our base, where the criminal will be imprisoned, pending trial. Will this satisfy your code?"

Slowly, Samara nodded. "It will indeed. I accept your offer, Captain. But I must warn you, my daughter is dangerous. Underestimate her at your peril."

* * *

Tali's head was still ringing. She was loath to admit it, but she'd taken a drubbing from the asari. All her tech had barely been able to keep up with the aliens strange powers, and her training had proven to be woefully inadequate. Well, tech could be improved, and training could be modified. This wouldn't stop her.

Her train of thought was interrupted as someone tapped sharply on her visor. Tali shook her head, forcing her vision to clear and brought up her HUD. She glared up at agent Lawson. "What?" She demanded.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacy. Are you quite done playing, Miss Zorah?"

"I had her right where I wanted her," Tali groaned, then forced herself to stand. "Well, maybe not quite."

"I see. Well, if your finished deluding yourself, perhaps we could decamp? I feel rather exposed here." Miranda turned and gestured to Morinth, who was handcuffed to the agent. "Perhaps you could assist me with transporting the prisoner?"

Grabbing the two women in her arms, Tali lifted them all into the sky. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist Lawson."

"Oh, but that does sound fun," Morinth interjected.

"Shut up," Tali and Miranda ordered in concert.

* * *

Flying via biotics was a new experience for Shepard. It was certainly interesting, that much was certain. He glanced over at the justicar who was transporting him, and shook his head. First it was red-headed turians with strange pseudo magical weapons, then the beings responsible for that tech showed up. What happened to wars being fought with plain old guns and weapons?

"It's what you wanted, isn't it though?" he muttered to himself. "To fight the bullies."

They floated back aboard the transport where Zorah, Agent Lawson and the prisoner were already waiting. Shepard stepped safely into the bay, then gestured to Samara. "This is Justicar Samara. She'll be helping us transport the prisoner to the secure facility. Justicar Samara, this is Agent Lawson and Miss Zorah. Agent Zero is our pilot."

Miranda nodded politely, Tali gave the impression that she was sticking her tongue out behind her mask, and Samara stared down her nose at the other two. Shepard sighed. What a team. He couldn't wait to meet the salarian that turned into an enormous rage monster. Someone with anger issues was exactly what their little group needed at the moment. They already had the arrogant alien and flamboyant playgirl. What did that make him? Probably the grump old man. He was in his 90s after all.


End file.
